


The Gift

by Sam_the_Starkid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kabby, abby loves christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_the_Starkid/pseuds/Sam_the_Starkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics where Abby adores Christmas and is more than willing to occasionally make the first move on Marcus's behalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Day

“Marcus! Marcus wait up!” he turned around just in time to see he his best friend Abigail Walters come hurtling down the corridor towards him  
“Guess what, guess what, guess what?” She chanted, slightly out of breath from chasing Marcus around the Ark. She knew that he would already know but was too excited to attempt to play nonchalant. Every year the Chancellor along with the current head of the Church would choose a junior member of the Ark to put the star on top of the Earth tree on Christmas morning. When Vera Kane had arrived at her door she had naturally expected for her to ask for her mother, with whom she was childhood friends with. However, when Vera asked if they could a have a moment alone, just the two of them, Abby’s curiosity grew. She had never had the privilege of placing the star before and with her eighteenth birthday coming up she feared she would never get to. That was all changed when the head of the Church had asked her if she would like to do it this year.   
“I don’t suppose my mother paid a visit to you this morning?”  
“Yes!”  
Abby knew that she probably shouldn’t be so excited, but, Christmas was her favourite holiday of the year and there was just something so special about being picked out of everyone. Especially by the Chancellor.   
“Marcus I’m so excited!”  
“I can see that,” he raised an eyebrow at her as she lightly jumped around the hall, “Well done.” He hugged Abby and she squeezed him back in response.  
“This Christmas is going to be amazing!”  
“I hope so. Look, I’ll have to catch you up tomorrow, as much as I would rather bunk and talk with you, I really need to get to training if I stand a chance of joining the guard.”   
“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Feeling brave Abby leant up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, lingering a little longer than she normally might have. With that she turned back in the direction in which she had come from and laughed to herself as Marcus stood there in a slight trance, blushing lightly.   
It had been almost two weeks since Abby had caved and had kissed him during one of their study sessions after Church. They were trying to revise Earth History but neither of them was really focused on their books. Their eyes kept falling to each other. It wasn’t a secret that Abigail fancied her childhood friend Marcus, according to her parents it was written all over her face: whenever he would arrive at their door her eyes would light up. If she had a particularly stressful day of study or suspected that she’d failed her latest medic test, he was the only one who could put a smile back on her face. It wasn’t until she had heard his father complaining how his son was “smitten with the Walters girl” a few days before his death that Abby thought there was a chance he might like her back. Biting the bullet, she had leant across the small space between them and kissed him. He was surprised at first but she found him kissing her back just as soon. It was then she realised that, had her parents not called them down for lunch, she could have stayed like that forever.  
Neither of them had made a move since and it was beginning to drive her insane. They hadn’t had time to talk about the kiss afterwards and it had just seemed to slip from their memory. She had started to threat that maybe she had miss read his enthusiasm as panic and that he wasn’t interested in her after all. Up until she saw how he looked at her after her lips left his cheek.

 

It was Christmas morning and Abby was sitting on the edge of her bed whilst her mother elegantly braided her hair into a sophisticated up-do.   
“You look beautiful darling.”   
Abby couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Her mom had lent her a red dress which fitted snugly round her top and then fell loose to just above the knees along with an old pair sandals which made a difference form her normal combat boots. She had to admit that she liked how it looked, and maybe, Marcus would too. She hopped of the bed and gave her mom a quick squeeze.  
“Thank you, I love it.”  
“Thought you might,” she chuckled, “Now come on we need to hurry up. Can’t have the star carrier being late can we?”  
Abby laughed lightly and looped her arm around her mom’s, following her out of their small house and down the corridor towards the Church.  
Naturally Vera and Marcus Kane were already standing outside the door, reading to great the ark members in for the Christmas morning service. If Abby had caught Marcus staring at her the way he was now any other day she would have teased him for all it was worth, but today in her new dress and hairstyle she could feel the blush creeping over her cheeks. His eyes fixed onto her the second they had come into sight. He was supporting her favourite lop-sided smile and his eyes looked slightly glassed over. Abby couldn’t help but note that he looked pretty good himself: he was also dressed for the occasion in a smart black suit which was too big for him and a matching pair of trousers which had been rolled up several times in the leg. Although she had seen him in his dress clothes before this was the first time since she had realised the feelings that she had for him. Butterflies immediately started turning in her stomach.  
“Abby, you look…” he trailed off, glancing down and shifting awkwardly, “You look really beautiful.”  
It was now her turn to look down as she felt her cheeks getting even hotter.  
“Marcus dear, if you could take Abigail round the back and get her ready for the service that would be great,” Vera intercepted, saving her from having to find her voice again, “And you look gorgeous my dear, you look so much like your father. He would have been very proud of you.”   
She just smiled slightly sadly in response and turned to follow as Marcus led her through the Church and back out of the door into the small store room at the other end.  
“You okay?”  
“I’m fine. I just wish dad could have been to see this.”  
Marcus reached down and took Abby’s hands in his.  
“Maybe he can. Maybe he’s watching you right this second. Besides, I know for a fact he would be just as happy for you.” He squeezed her hands lightly. They stood in silence, hands locked for a few seconds before footsteps could be heard coming across the Church.   
Marcus dropped his hands first and headed towards the small box standing on a small wooden table in the middle of the room. From inside it he lifted out the beautiful star that had adorned the top of the tree for almost sixty years. It was small and delicate and glistened in the light.   
“I do believe that this is yours” he handed it to her and she turned it over in her hands a few times, getting used to the dainty feel of it and the glitter which twinkled.  
“Are you ready dear?” Vera’s head popped round the corner of the door. She smiled at the look of delight in Abby’s eyes and the love she saw in her son’s. “Marcus the service is beginning, I need you out front.”  
He turned round to follow his mother, giving his friend one last wide smile before disappearing out the door.  
After he had left Abby took up pacing across the small room. She knew her cue. Now all she had to do was try not to trip over. After a while she heard the Chancellors soft voice addressing the people and she knew that her entrance was very soon.  
“I want to start by thanking our resident head of Church, Vera Kane and her son Marcus for the beautiful ceremony” she began, “It is my pleasure to welcome you into the Earth Church this morning for our annual Christmas service. As usual we would now like to end with the placing of the star. This year Abigail Walters has been given this honour for her amazing dedication to both her school work and the community of the Ark. We are also proud to announce that after passing her latest medic examination she is also now the first junior trainee doctor that the Ark has ever seen.”  
What? They had all been told that the result of their latest examination wouldn’t be released until the New Year. That must have been a mistake. Maybe they had confused it with her last theory test?  
“I would now like to invite Abigail to the stage”  
She took a deep breath to try and calm her shaking hands and questioning mind before stepping out of the door into the Church hall. It wasn’t until she was standing between the Chancellor and Vera that she realised how many people were here. She glanced across the room to where Marcus was standing. He gave her a subtle thumbs up which she took as the cue to reveal the star and place it gently on top of the tree. She turned back to face the congregation.  
“Thank you everyone for being here this morning. On behalf of the Church, the Council and the Chancellor I want to wish you all a very merry Christmas.”  
An enthusiastic round of applause started up and it took all she had not to run and throw her arms around Marcus and kiss him again right now. She waited for everyone to file out, telling her mom that she would catch her up later, until it was just the two of them left.  
Making sure that they were alone, Marcus raised his arms up and ran over to Abby tackling her into a tight hug. Despite the crushed state of her lungs she wrapped her arms around him in response.  
“Merry Christmas.” He whispered into her ear.  
She pulled back and placed a hand on each shoulder, “Merry Christmas to you too.”  
“I guess it must be a pretty good one so far. Genius.”  
“I didn’t even know the results were coming out this soon!”  
“They weren’t. You were just the only one who passed so I suggested there was no point in keeping you waiting. So I guess it could qualify as the best Christmas so far?”  
“Maybe?”  
“Only maybe?” he asked, his eyebrows rising. He had tried so hard to make today perfect for her. Knowing how much she loved this special day he had persuaded his mother into nominating her to carry the star (she later revealed that she was planning on suggesting her for the job anyway). He had even found the red dress which she was currently wearing in one of the arks supply stores and asked her mother to say it was a hand-me-down. It had cost him a fair amount of money as new clothes were hard to find on the Ark, however, he decided that any penny spent on making her day special was worth it.  
“Yes, but there’s just one thing missing?”  
“What is it?” he tried to hide the slight hurt in his voice.  
“You kissing me.”  
Now that was something he could easily fix. The smile returned to his face as he pulled her closer once again, cupping her face and leaning in slowly. The kiss was sweet and gentle as they both poured the full extent of their feelings into the moment. Abby broke away first, leaning her forehead against his.  
“Now, it’s the best Christmas ever.”


	2. Jealousy

“No, it was just funny what Jackson was saying in medical today. I’d never seen that side of him on the ark, but down here he’s more confident. I like it a lot.”  
Marcus didn’t know how to respond to her so he just continued to walk quietly by her side.  
“Oh I almost forgot I have a meeting with Sinclair about crop rotation this afternoon. Do you mind if we reschedule our walk this afternoon?”  
“No of course, that’s fine.” He had always prided himself on being a good liar, “So what’s with this meeting? I wasn’t aware one had been scheduled.”  
“Don’t worry; it’s not one you have to attend. It’s just the two of us and an hour or so of arguing over agriculture.”  
“I could come with you. I agree with what you want to do with the land. It makes a lot more sense than his plans anyway.”  
“It’s okay; I think I can defend myself.” She said it playfully but Marcus only heard rejection.   
“Okay, I guess I’ll catch you up later then?”  
“Possibly. I might have to take the night shift in medical tonight but if not I’ll come find you.”  
Abby gently laid a hand on his upper arm and smiled at him briefly before turning away from in the direction of the meeting rooms. Now that he was alone Marcus realised that he had nothing to do with this time. Bellamy was taking the guard training this afternoon and he was near enough useless anywhere else. He decided to head to the back of the camp up the small hill where he was hardly ever disrupted. Sitting on the singular log he looked round once before dropping his head into his hands. He didn’t know what to think of the whole situation. He knew he was beginning to feel something for Abby. More than something: love.   
He still refused to admit it to himself, let alone her. Marcus couldn’t even be sure if Abby felt the same for him and the rejection would be crushing. However, this didn’t help him fight of the jealousy he felt when she spent more time with Jackson, or Sinclair, than him. It was silly but he couldn’t shake the feeling off.   
“Hey Kane.”  
He looked up to see Jackson strolling over to him. Not wanting to have this conversation right now but also not wanting to appear rude, he shifted to the end of the log so that the younger man could perch next to him.  
“I’m afraid if you’re looking for Abby she’s in a meeting.”  
“It’s okay, it wasn’t Abby I was looking for. Actually, if you have a minute I’d quite like to talk with you”  
This clearly wasn’t the answer that Marcus had expected but nodded anyway, besides, he was curious as to what he had to say.  
“I was wondering what you were getting Abby for Christmas?”   
Shit. Christmas. How could he have forgotten? The kids had practically been buzzing since the start of December two weeks ago.  
“I’m still undecided.” Marcus responded, thinking that it sounded better than the truth that he had forgotten her favourite holiday. Jackson just nodded in response.   
“Same here,” he started after a long pause, “I heard Sinclair saying how he already has the perfect present for her and I can’t even remember what she really likes.”  
“I wasn’t aware those two were overly close.”  
“Nor was I, I don’t think Abby is either!” He chuckled slightly. “Well, I best be heading back, God knows if we leave medical unattended for over a minuet half the camp will be cuing up to get in.” He slapped a hand on Marcus’s shoulder and shared a quick smile before heading back. Marcus watched as he walked off and made sure he was out of sight before standing up and kicking the log they had been sat on, grunting loudly. The schoolboy jealousy flooded over him again. Now not only did he have fight to spend time with her but it looked like someone else was going to beat him to her affection.   
The afternoon passed and the sun had begun to set behind the forest of evergreen trees. Lilacs and pinks adorned the sky and the evening breeze was crisp but welcomed. If only he could box this up for her. Abby loved being down on Earth arguably more than anyone else at camp: she had a fascination with the natural beauty of it all and the feeling of freedom which came with it.  
“Hey.” A warm voice bought him out of thoughts. In this light she looked even more striking than normal and he had to fight back the urge to tell her so.  
“Hey.” He responded just as gently, allowing her to snuggle into his chest in some sort of side hug, turning her face away from the wind. “How was the meeting?”  
“Honestly Marcus, I’d rather talk about absolutely anything else.” Willing to oblige he changed the topic quickly.   
“Jackson came to talk to me this afternoon.”  
“Oh? What did he have to say?”  
“He wanted to know-” Marcus stopped himself before he gave Jackson away. “He wanted to know whether you were okay, he mentioned that you looked very tired this morning.”  
“That’s sweet of him.”  
Marcus hummed lightly, not wanting to comment. The two of them stood side by side watching over the camp until the sun had fully set and the stars began to light the sky. By now Abby had practically wrapped herself up in his coat in an attempt to fight against the dropping temperature, not that he minded.   
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she asked, looking up at him, her eyes wide in awe and her smile beamed despite the chill coursing through her body. His eyes met hers and he decided that he had been wrong earlier. Now she looked more strikingly beautiful than he could have ever imagined: wrapped up his coat, snuggling against his chest, her eyes reflecting the light of the stars and her soft skin glowing in the moonlight.  
“Beautiful indeed.” He agreed. She turned her head back against him and Marcus couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and planting a gentle kiss into her gorgeous hair. Sensing no repulsion from her he pulled his arms around her, encouraging her to lean even further into him. He could have told her now. Told her how he felt as though this was how they belonged, entangled in one another’s arms, side by side.   
“I’m in love with you Abby.”  
But he didn’t.   
He didn’t want to ruin her relaxed state. He didn’t want to ruin the genuine happiness that was currently running through his veins. He just didn’t want to risk their friendship, not tonight. 

 

Christmas day had arrived and Marcus still hadn’t told her. Also, he still hadn’t got her anything. After spending the past week mentally making lists of what he could possibly get her he kept coming up blank. None of his ideas were good enough for her; none of them said the words he wanted this present to say. Defeated, he left the tent and made his way to dining hall. Inside the canteen the excitement was tangible. He had only just avoided being attacked by Raven who had chased him down the corridor with a Santa’s hat, followed closely by Jasper with a string of tinsel but had entered to see others had not been so lucky. “Others” including Abby.   
“I look ridiculous.” Abby had spotted him the second he had crashed through the doors just seconds before a pair of reindeer antlers came flying in behind him and had headed directly for him. Marcus looked her up and down, undecided whether he was about to laugh or melt. She was the perfect mixture of adorable and silly in her large elf ears and tinsel belt and necklace.   
“I keep trying to take it off because it tickles so badly but Clarke has threatened to glue my hands together if I try again.”  
“Well I for one think you look very festive.”  
“Oh shut up Kane.” He physically bit back his laughter.   
“Looking good chancellor.”   
“Monty, if I have to tell you one more ti- Sinclair? Goodness I’m sorry, for a minuet I thought you were one of them, they haven’t stopped since I arrived.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t blame them. You look beautiful this morning.” Marcus had always gotten on with the older man but now he couldn’t help wishing that he was currently anywhere but here as Abby blushed lightly. “I just wanted to drop of your present. Merry Christmas.” He handed over a small package wrapped in brown paper. Marcus noted that his hands lingered on hers a little longer than necessary before he turned away to greet the rest of the camp. However, at the sight of Abby tearing at the paper, her face the picture of excitement, his mood began to lift again.  
“They’re beautiful” sitting in the paper were three leather bound books titled “Grounder Medicines”, “Wild Plants and how to Identify Them” and then a book of mythology and legends.   
“That was very thoughtful of him.” Why hadn’t he thought of that? He knew that Abby loved to read in her free time and was complaining only the other day that she wished she’d kept a log of where she had found all her wild ingredients.   
“Yes, it was.” Although her tone of voice suggested that she was happy, something in her face said otherwise.   
“Abby what is it? I thought you would have loved the books.” She turned and sat down at the nearest empty table, waiting for him to follow before starting.  
“I, I just think that maybe he’s got the wrong idea. This was why I didn’t want to talk about that meeting around a week ago. He’s a truly wonderful man and a great friend but I think he want’s something more. Something I can’t give to him. Besides, I’m having enough grief over one man already.”  
“Oh?” her last comment had taken Marcus by surprise. “Who?” He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. “Jackson?”  
“Jackson?” Her laughter echoed of the walls, “Definitely not. No, he’s also wonderful but he’s almost like a son to me. I’ve known him since he was about fifteen and a trainee doctor.”  
Marcus decided that it was probably best to drop the conversation, unsure of whether he actually wanted to hear the answer.   
“I’m sorry I don’t have a present for you.” He decided to change the topic of conversation. “I just wanted to get you something special but it turned out to be a lot harder than I though.”  
“I wouldn’t admit defeat just yet if I were you.” Her sad smile quickly became unusually playful as her eyes flickered up to the ceiling. Following her eye line Marcus caught sight of what she was looking at. Glancing around the hall he noticed that this was the only table that seemed to have the extra decoration.  
“Did you?” He wanted to ask if she’s planned this. Of course she hadn’t, get a grip Marcus. Why would Abby possibly return your feelings, remember she’s already having confusion over another guy. His train of thought seemed to stop dead. Him? She had been talking about him? He turned back to look at her in hope of answers. Big mistake. Her glance was fixed on his lips and her hand had reached out before settling just above his knee. Marcus felt a shock pulse through him in response to her touch.  
“I thought I’d been sending out the right signs. Apparently not. Now, if you really wanted a present that would mean something to me, I think you know what to do.”  
Glancing back up at the mistletoe taped above their bench Marcus could not believe what he was hearing. It was him that she wanted! Not Jackson, not Sinclair but him. Grinning like a fool he brought his hands up to gently cup her face, leaning in slowly until Abby lost patience with him and pulled his head down so their lips could finally meet. Neither of them wasted time and the kiss was hot and heated, both of them hurriedly exploring the others lips. He nipped lightly at her lower lip and she moaned lightly, granting his tongue access to explore further. Pulling away in need of air Marcus leant his forehead against hers, their noses rubbing lightly against each other’s.  
“I hope you enjoyed your Christmas present Abby?”  
“I certainly did.”


	3. Abby's Present

“Raven I need your help.”  
“Of course you do.”  
“I’m confused.”  
“Is this meant to be new information?”  
Clarke lightly slapped Raven on the arm and glared at her, “No I need real help. It’s Christmas in three days and I still have absolutely no idea what to get my mom.”  
Raven sighed dramatically and dropped her pen onto her now half-finished plans to improve the radio signal round camp, her Christmas present to everyone.   
“Well, what does she love? And for god’s sake if you say you I’m kicking you out right now.”  
“That’s exactly my problem. I haven’t really spent much time with her since we arrived on Earth. I know she likes nature and her job and stuff.”  
“Brilliant Clarke, leader of the Sky People. Stuff.”   
“Raven.”  
The whiney tone of voice caused Raven to snap back out of her thoughts and pat the chair next to hers, indicating for her friend to sit. She knew Clarke still felt guilty about leaving camp without warning for so long but everyone had reassured her that now she was back it was all forgiven and forgotten.   
“I just wanted to make it up to her. Christmas was always her favourite holiday.” Clarke lent into Raven’s shoulder, seeking comfort from her friend.  
“Wait!” Clarke jumped upright at the sudden, and rather too loud, outburst from Raven. “I know one thing that she loves.”  
“Raven that’s brilliant! What is it?”  
“Well, let’s just say this isn’t going to be the easiest present that you’ve ever given.”

 

“Marcus Kane I swear to God if you don’t get in the motherfucking box I will cut you into pieces and deliver those to Abby instead.” Raven was at her wits end with this stubborn man: not only had he been almost impossible to find, but he now also refusing to co-operate.   
“Something tells me Abs isn’t going to like that?”  
“Something tells me that I don’t appreciate your sass.”  
“Abs? How long was I away?”  
“Long enough to miss all the betting pools. I won seventeen bottles of moonshine off Jasper before those two finally di-“  
“If you stop that sentence right there I’ll get in your damned box.” Marcus may be a hard man but he wasn’t about to have Clarke traumatised. Raven immediately stopped talking and turned to him with a triumphant smirk. He still hadn’t been told much about what was going on but from the snippets of conversation he had overheard they were transforming him into a human Christmas present. Checking that no one had entered the meeting room without him noticing, Marcus stepped into the ridiculous cardboard box. It was a snug fit and he had to fold his legs up under his chin and tuck his head in-between his knees to avoid bursting out.   
“Perfect.” Clarke laughed. The absurdity of the situation mixed with the pissed off and confused expression of Marcus’s face was becoming too much for her to handle.   
“Can I leave now?” He took Raven’s nod as a seal of approval and attempted to climb back out of the box without further damaging his reputation. He heard the two girls sniggering as he made for the exit but tried to ignore them. If this was for Abby he guessed he didn’t really mind suffering the butt cramp for half an hour or so. He had noticed Clarke and Raven following him around all morning, which he knew usually meant trouble, so purposely tried to keep himself occupied. When he had finally exhausted himself of jobs to do and had decided to head off to medical to see if he could do any jobs for Abby, he had found them both waiting outside his tent. The favour that they had asked of him wasn’t quite what he was expecting. Christmas had never been his favourite holiday but he knew Abby loved the day with all her heart and was willing to face humiliating himself in front of her daughter to please her. 

 

The light of dawn fell into Abby’s eyes. She rolled over in her small cot attempting to find the warmth of Marcus amongst the cool winter morning. She found what, in her semi-conscious state; she believed was her boyfriend and allowed herself to simply relax into the morning. It wasn’t long before her mind started to wander and the need to think through her duties of the day started to creep in. However, she couldn’t remember making any plans for a meeting today or any treaties to form. Then she remembered why. Today was the only day in her entire calendar which was not occupied. Today was Christmas. The childish excitement crept through her and the giggle that she didn’t even try to hide fell through her lips. She squeezed Marcus tightly. Even though he wasn’t really a morning person Abby would still usually expect a response, even it wasn’t verbal, from him. Sitting up in the cot she realised that it wasn’t Marcus that she had been cuddling but infact their pillow. She rubbed her eyes lightly and glanced around their small joint tent, not only could she see no signs of him, but none of his clothes either. Assuming he had gone off for an early morning stroll Abby got up and dressed to go and find him.   
She had been walking around camp for almost an hour now and there was still no sight of Marcus Kane. Although there had been two years of non-disrupted peace with the grounders Abby still began to worry: she had already searched all their favourite spots, and she wouldn’t put it past them to stage a kidnapping on Christmas morning.  
“Mom!” Abby snapped out of her thoughts just in time as Clarke flung her arms around her mother’s neck and hugged her tightly. “Merry Christmas!”  
“You too Clarke.” Abby responded, smiling into the back of Clarke’s mess of blonde curls. She squeezed her tighter, savouring the few moments they had alone together. “How are you?”  
“I’m great; I was just planning on getting breakfast. Are you okay? You were looking a bit worried”  
“No, I’m fine, just thinking. You haven’t seen Marcus have you?”  
“No sorry, I don’t think so. I’ll send him your way if I do.” Abby flashed her daughter a quick smile and watched her bound back across the camp to the canteen. The mention of food had made her realise how hungry she was too. Besides, maybe Marcus would be there. She hadn’t checked the dining area yet.   
Much to her dismay he was not. Getting a small plate of breakfast Abby went to sit down next to Jackson.  
“Abby!” he looked pleasantly surprised to see her eating with the rest of the camp for once instead of in medical.  
“Morning Jackson. Merry Christmas.” She slipped onto the bench opposite him. Her eyes scanned the room once more, hoping to catch a glimpse of her disappearing boyfriend.  
“Abby, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine thank you Jackson. I was just wondering if you had seen Marcus this morning?”  
“No, no I don’t think so. Sorry.” Abby sighed in response and turned her attention back to her food.  
The remains of the morning followed a similar pattern until panic finally began to set in. Everybody she had spoken to hadn’t seen him after he finished up guard duty last night.   
“Hey Abby.”  
“Raven.”  
“Mom?”  
“Clarke?”  
Without any recognition of their approach she was now surrounded by Clarke and Raven.  
“So I know it’s a bit last minute, or very last minute, but I was wondering what you wanted for Christmas this year? I’m going to see Lexa this evening so I could always pick you up something whilst I’m out? Any plants or medical supplies?”  
“Honestly Clarke, all I want right now is to know where Marcus is and whether he’s safe. Nobody’s seen him today and I know he can take care of himself but I still just worry – Raven?”  
The younger girl had taken her hand without warning. Raven started to pull her back across the grounds in the direction of her tent leaving Abby muttering protests and questions.  
“Well, I personally think Clarke’s got you a pretty good present already!”  
“Raven what are you doing? Clarke just said that she hadn’t got me anything yet. Where are we going? Raven, Clarke, please explain what is going on?”  
Clarke laughed at her mom’s hysteria as she jogged to keep up with the pace that Raven was setting.   
“Just relax mom, it’s a surprise.”  
Abby groaned but allowed herself to willingly be dragged to her tent. Upon reaching the entrance Raven let go of her hand and stepped back, grinning wildly up at the Chancellor.  
“Clarke’s present is just inside.”  
“I think you’ll like it a lot. In fact, I think you’ll love it.” The two teens smiled broadly at her and Clarke nodded her head in the direction of the flap. Taking the hint Abby ducked into the tent, laughing lightly at sudden change of tone. Her room looked very much as it had when she left it at seven o’clock that same morning, well, apart from the massive cardboard box sitting in the middle of the floor with a sparkly red ribbon wrapped around it. She noted that the box had also been written on. Walking slowly towards the curious new arrival she began to read.  
“Mom, first things first this is all Raven’s fault,” encouraging start, “but I agreed that you are hopefully really going to like this present. It took a lot of effort and determination because it wasn’t exactly the easiest to source. It’s also quite delicate so please don’t break it. Love you loads, Clarke. Also Raven says hi.”   
Abby wasn’t sure whether the correct response was worry or laughter. Deciding for a mixture of the two she leant down to un-wrap the ribbon around the box, laughing, but somewhat nervously. Folding the red material and placing it down on the small bed she turned back to begin to peel open the folded in flaps of the box lid. She shrieked as her hands brushed against something fluffy.  
“Clarke?” she called out warningly. Getting no response but a chorus of giggles Abby continued to open up the cardboard box, stepping back startled when the head of none other than Marcus Kane popped out the top.  
“Merry Christmas?”  
Standing in shock Abby looked from her squished yet adorable looking boyfriend to her child whose head was now cautiously peering round the corner of the tent flap.  
“Hope you like it mom!” before Abby could reply, or even begin to contemplate the situation Marcus had busted out of the box, finally fed up with being folded at unnatural angles to fit in.  
“If it makes things any easier, I agreed to it?”  
“Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been all day. Oh my God Marcus why would you even agree to do that? Actually I’m just glad you’re safe. And that you’re here.” Checking over her shoulder Abby smiled slightly to see that Raven and Clarke had left them alone. “Anyway, I think it’s time for me to give you your present” She leant in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, he returned just as passionately.  
“As long as it doesn’t involve me getting back into that box.”  
Abby smiled against his lips. She would have to remember to thank her daughter later.


	4. Midnight Wander

“Abby, Abby wake up.”   
She curled up closer to his chest but released the corners of his shirt that she had balled up in her fists. She grunted slightly as Marcus moved to gently roll her of him. She groaned louder at the loss of his warmth.  
“Why are you awake?” She asked groggily, turning round to face him.  
He reached down and brushed her mess of hair out from her eyes. He chuckled slightly at her disgruntled state, knowing he could get away with it whilst she was still half asleep.  
“Because it’s Christmas” Marcus leant down to his sleepy girlfriend and placed a small kiss into her hair line.  
“Merry Christmas. Now go back to sleep.” Abby tried to move back to curl herself up against his side, but instead he threw his legs out from under the blanket and hopped off the bed.   
“I want to give you your present.”  
Accepting now that he wasn’t going to come back and cuddle with her Abby slowly sat up, pulling the blankets tightly round her shoulders as she did. It was incredibly cold in their tent pod and the loss of her human radiator had her shivering in seconds. She looked across to Marcus who was pulling on his boots and tattered jacket. As much as she loved this man, she couldn’t help but question his motives. Not only was it still dark outside but it was snowing too. Although snowfall was nothing new at Camp Jaha after three years on the ground, Abby still thought there was something magical in its beauty; however, she did not love the dramatic temperature fall that came with it.  
“Are you going to come with my willingly or am I going to have to drag you up?” He stood with his arms crossed against his chest, giving her the look he gave to the new guard recruits who miss behaved.  
“Okay Councillor Kane I’m coming.” She shot him a quick wink before stretching out.  
Marcus couldn’t help but think she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Even in her loose fitting night shirt with messy hair she was a goddess to him. The noises she made as she stretched made him laugh warmly. Their eyes met and a moment of love passed between them. He chucked her jacket and t-shirt on the cot next to her and turned away so she could have a moment of privacy to get dressed. The light sound of her footsteps from behind made him turn back to face her.  
“Good morning” she yawned and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him down for a hug. He wrapped his arms round her waist, enclosing her in him, littering sleepy kisses into her hair.  
They broke away so Abby could pull her boots on. She silently opened the tent flap and took a step out into the night, breathing in the cold air, shuddering slightly.   
“Cold?” Marcus asked coming up behind her. She nodded slightly and allowed herself to be pulled against his warm side.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Not far.”  
He pulled her closer into his side and led them to the camp gates. They walked in a comfortable silence just listening to the snow crunching underfoot. As Abby warmed up she moved out from Marcus’s arm to take his hand instead. She swung it gently as they walked, curiosity replacing her sleepiness. She stole a glance up at him. He had a snowflake on the end of his eyelash and it took every ounce of self-control not to pull him down to her and kiss it away. His eyes flickered down to meet her own and she looked away quickly, blushing. Everything in their relationship still felt new. Despite openly being together for two years, and another half before that, it was if they still couldn’t believe they reciprocated each other’s love. Without warning Marcus stopped.  
“Do you remember where we are?”  
Abby looked up. How could she not. They were standing in a small clearing bathed in the moonlight. The snow became almost fluorescent and the frozen lake running across the meadow glistened. He had bought her here almost three years ago on their first Christmas on the ground. He had found her alone in medical crying into her coffee. He had sat with her all morning running a comforting hand up and down her back, letting her sob openly into his chest. Once she had calmed down a bit she told him of how she had always spent Christmas morning with Clarke. With Jake. With her family who were no longer with her. Marcus had replied by holding her tighter and moved a hand to play with her hair, tracing patterns into her scalp. After deciding she had had enough of sitting in medical, Abby asked if he would join her for a walk. She didn’t want to socialise with everyone at the camp, not today. She didn’t want to be alone though. He had silently taken her hand and led her out to this clearing where he’d used to come to be alone when they had first landed on Earth. They spent the day sitting in the frost covered grass, reminiscing about their Christmas’s together on the ark.   
It was then he leant in to kiss her. It was then he told her he would be her family, if she wanted him to be. She had.  
He felt her squeezing his hand as she turned to face him.  
“Why are we here?”  
“Remember when I told you that I would be your family?” she smiled up at him in response, “Well, I was thinking that I want to make that official.”  
Before Abby could work out what he saying Marcus was sinking onto one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket.  
“I know Clarke’s back and that you’ve found a family in the camp but I want you to know that I will always be there for you regardless. I love you so much Abby and I want to be by your side for the rest of my life, I want to be part of your family for the rest of my life” he opened up the box he was holding to reveal a simple silver band, “Abigail Griffin, will you give the best Christmas present ever and let me marry you?”  
A slow tear fell despite Abby trying to bite it back.   
“Yes, yes Marcus, yes I will marry you.”  
Marcus was catapulted backwards into the snow as Abby flung herself at him, laughing as she was pulled backwards with him.  
“I love you Abby.” He pulled her on top of him and leant up to kiss her softly. Abby responded and deepened the kiss, determined to show Marcus just how strongly she felt for him. Her hands immediately went into his wet hair and he pulled her towards him in response so he was now sitting with her straddling his lap. She slowly ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he willingly let her in. One of his hands tangled up in her hair, the other ran down her back to pull her tighter against him. She moaned lightly as he pulled at her bottom lip. Abby moaning was Marcus’s favourite sound and he was determined to hear the noise escape his new fiancée’s mouth again. Leaving her lips, he began to trail kisses lovingly down her face to the nape of her neck. He bit lightly, enjoying the gasp that escaped her lips. This only encouraged him further. Suddenly, he rolled her underneath him, propping himself up above her.  
Abby took a minuet to stop and admire him. The snowflake she had been so fascinated with earlier had melted, replaced with several new ones. She leant up to meet his hungry mouth with hers again.  
“Merry Christmas” she whispered.  
“Merry Christmas indeed”

 

They had made it back just as the sun rose above the camp. After his proposal they had passed the hours making out in the snow before heading back to the shelter of the forest to dry off and watch the sunrise. Hand in hand they had headed back to their personal quarters. Had they stopped to talk to anyone on the way they may have noticed the new ring on Abby’s finger, or the small bruises partially hidden by her coat, or even the puffiness of their lips. However they made it back undisrupted.   
“I was planning on getting you a new ring.”   
They were sat on the edge of the cot, emptying the snow out of their boots and changing into dry pairs of socks.  
“I like it” Abby was never one for ornate jewellery, not that there was much of it on the ark. She liked simplicity. She believed the sentiment had meant more than the show.  
“There’s one with a diamond that I saw in one of the storage boxes from mount weather a little while ago. I forgot to go back to it.”  
“Marcus,” Abby interrupted him, taking both of his hand in hers, “It’s perfect.”  
“Abby?”  
She had recognised it the moment she had seen it: it had belonged to Vera. She remembered Marcus telling her on the ark that she had given him her wedding band when his father was floated for thievery. She had told him only to give it away when he had found a good honest woman, his true love.  
“I know how much it means. I couldn’t ask for anything more”  
“Abby.”  
It wasn’t a question this time. He reached up and lovingly cupped the side of her face. She leant into his touch.  
“It’s only right that it should be worn by a Mrs Kane”  
He shook his head in disbelief, still in shock that she had accepted his proposal. That this wonderful, loving woman was to be his wife. She smiled at his reaction, leaning in to the close the distance between them once more, resting her forehead against his.  
“I love you so much Abby”  
“And I lo-“  
“Mum, mum wake up its Christmas!” Clarke burst into the tent, grinning wildly. Upon spotting the intimate position her mother was in, Clarke shot Marcus a thumbs up. He nodded in response. If possible Clarke’s smile widened further before leaving their tent as fast as she had arrived.  
Abby pulled back, looking from the Marcus to the spot which her daughter had just been standing in.  
“You didn’t think I’d ask for your hand in marriage without your daughter’s approval did you?”  
Without warning Abby lips were on his once more, full of love and passion.  
“Just when I thought I couldn’t love you anymore”   
Marcus just smiled against her lips in response before kissing her with enough passion to make them both forget the chill of the surrounding snow.


End file.
